In mobile telecommunication networks according to the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) Standard each base station uses the whole interval for scheduling data transmissions. Every LTE radio cell radiates pilot symbols over the available spectrum. The pilots allow a mobile device to identify a serving cell and to calculate feedback information on its current channel state.